If Things Were Different
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: What if Oliver was able to save Tommy during the Undertaking. How might things have been different in Starling City? This is still a Lauriver story, but this is how I think season 2 of Arrow would've gone if Tommy was still alive. Hopefully better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel's heart nearly shattered when she saw CNRI collapse with both Tommy and the Hood inside. However, just before the building became down, she saw the Hood help Tommy limp out of the building just in time.

"Tommy." Laurel cried in relief as she ran up to him.

"Laurel." Tommy said.

Laurel looked up at the vigilante, who looked like he was preparing to make his departure.

"Thank you." Laurel said to him.

The Hood just nodded as he walked away.

* * *

Tommy Merlyn had just regained consciousness to find that he was in a hospital bed and there was someone in his room.

"Oliver." Tommy said to his best friend, who was sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey, about time you woke up." Oliver said as he stretched and opened his eyes.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Tommy asked.

"Nearly a week. The doctors weren't sure you'd pull through." Oliver said.

"Well I'm glad I did, because I need to tell you that I was wrong about you Oliver. You're not a killer. You're a hero." Tommy said.

"You do know I lied when I said I didn't kill your dad right." Oliver said.

"No you didn't." Tommy said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"My father died when my mother did. The man you fought was just someone who looked, moved and sounded like him. I realize that now." Tommy said.

"So we're good?" Oliver asked.

"We're great." Tommy said and Oliver smiled in relief that he and Tommy were friends again.

"So, what happens now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, for one thing, both of our family's names have been seriously damaged by the association with the Undertaking. I've already started looking into taking over Queen Consolidated, along with taking business classes at SCU. What about you?" Oliver asked.

"My dad was already grooming me to take over the family business anyways, but you know that's not what I meant." Tommy said.

"Laurel." Oliver said.

"Oliver, as much as I love her, I can't be with her knowing that she'd rather be with you." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you know why I can't be with her. I don't deserve her. Besides, even though the Undertaking has been prevented, my work is not done. This city needs saving now more than ever." Oliver said.

"And honestly, that just sounds like another reason you and Laurel should try and work things out. After all, you've already been close to alone for nearly 6 years now. You need someone in your life like Laurel." Tommy said.

"Tommy, we both know that eventually Laurel will start asking questions about what happened to me those 5 years I was gone and considering that I've already lied to her enough over the past year alone, I don't think I can handle a relationship based on lies and she deserves better than to be in one like that." Oliver said.

"So don't lie to her." Tommy said.

"You think I should tell Laurel the truth?" Oliver asked.

"I think you should've done that a long time ago." Tommy said.

"How is it that almost dying is what it took to get you to mature completely?" Oliver asked him jokingly.

Tommy laughed a bit, but before he could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Laurel asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Of course." Tommy said.

"I'll come check on you later. I need to go see Thea." Oliver said as he got up to leave.

"Looking forward to it." Tommy said with a smile as he watched Oliver leave.

"I take it that you and Oliver are back on friendly terms again." Laurel said.

"Yeah, we worked things out." Tommy said.

"Well, what about us?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, I saw you with Oliver the night before the Undertaking." Tommy said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Through your window and before you say anything, I was coming to apologize to you when I saw you and Oliver kissing." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I know I can never justify what you saw, but?" Laurel said.

"No, Laurel, it's okay. If you want to be with Oliver, I get it. I just hope we can at least still be friends." Tommy said.

Laurel smiled at him and said "I'd like nothing more and thank you for being so understanding."

"Well, I'm sure I'm being more understanding than your dad will be when he finds out." Tommy said with a small smile.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that. But Tommy, as much as I love Oliver, I can't help but feel like he's keeping something big from me." Laurel said.

"Well Laurel, to be fair, he was stranded on an island for 5 years. There's bound to be secrets about that. Just, don't push him, he'll open up when he's ready." Tommy said.

"You should really consider becoming a relationship counselor." Laurel said with a chuckle.

"Tempting, but someone has to clean up the mess my father's made of my family's company." Tommy said.

Laurel smiled as her phone rang and she saw it was a call from the District Attorney's office.

"I have to take this. Get well soon." Laurel said as she kissed Tommy's cheek before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom." Oliver said as he visited his mother in prison.

"Oliver, I'm surprised you came to visit me." Moira said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not your fault that Malcolm blackmailed you into helping with the Undertaking." Oliver said.

Moira smiled at her son sweetly before saying "It seems that you're the only one who sees it that way. Your sister has made her views of me very clear."

"Thea just needs time to cool off. I'm sure eventually she'll come around." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I appreciate your optimism, but let's face it. Your sister is just as stubborn as you are. I'm honestly amazed that you were willing to see past me, considering how you responded when you first found out." Moira said.

"I was in shock from your confession. Besides, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing if I were in your position, especially considering what happened to dad after he tried to back out of the scam." Oliver admitted.

"Why don't we change the subject, how are things in your life?" Moira asked.

"Well, Tommy's out of the hospital and he and I are friends again and I think that Laurel and I might be headed back into a relationship." Oliver said.

Moira smiled and then said "What about Queen Consolidated?"

"I've already told the board I'd step in and take over as CEO and I'm planning on taking some business classes at Starling City University to help me prepare for it." Oliver said.

"Your father would be so proud of you if he could see you right now? Unlike me, since I helped Malcolm do so much damage to the city while he tried to save it. And instead, you did." Moira said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? All I did was convince you to confess and give those people in the glades a fighting chance." Oliver said, trying to play dumb.

Moira chuckled before saying "Oliver, I'm not dumb. Do you really think that I haven't figured out who the Hood is?"

"How?" Oliver asked.

"In the light of the disaster and how concerned and driven you seemed, I realized that there was no other explanation." Moira said.

"You're not mad at me for lying to you?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I don't think that I of all people have a right to be mad at you for lying. Especially when I don't think any mother could be more proud of their son then I am of you right now. I don't know what happened to you those five years you were gone, that they changed you from that spoiled brat that your father and I raised into a man that I can proudly call my son." Moira said and Oliver actually had a few tears in his eyes as he heard his mother say she was proud of him.

"Everything I've done since I came back has been to honor dad's memory. I just hope I've made him proud to." Oliver said.

"Trust me Oliver, if your father was here right now, he'd been just as proud of you as I am. But can I ask you something?" Moira asked.

"Yes, I mean, it feels good to know that there aren't any more secrets between us." Oliver said.

"Who else knows?" Moira asked.

"Tommy, Mr. Diggle and Felicity Smoak." Oliver said.

"Is that why Tommy was so angry with you?" Moira asked.

Oliver nodded and said "He couldn't understand why it is I do what I do. But he does now."

"Oliver, can I still offer you a bit of motherly advice?" Moira asked.

"Of course." Oliver said.

"If you want to start up a new relationship with Laurel, don't have this one be like it was last time. Have it based on the truth, not lies. Tell her." Moira said.

"Funny, Tommy said the same thing." Oliver said with a smile.

"Great minds think alike." Moira said with a chuckle.

"I've been thinking about it, but there is one person who can never know my secret." Oliver said.

"Thea." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

"She's the best of our family and I don't want to do anything to change that." Oliver said and Moira nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that if the day should come that you decide that she is ready to learn the truth, that she takes it better than she's taking this right now." Moira said.

"I'll talk to her and see if I can convince her to at least come and visit you." Oliver said as he got up to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver, even if you're going to keep on jumping off roofs, maybe you should start coming up with a new name other than the hood." John said.

"Trust me, I've already thought of one. What do you think of, the Arrow?" Oliver asked.

"I think it sends a much better message." John said as Felicity came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just you'd like to know that we've got a situation going on in the Glades." Felicity said.

"You'll have to be more specific." Oliver said.

"There's a new player involved. A woman dressed all in black leather who kicks ass and saves women." Felicity said.

"Any visual evidence of her existence?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet. Just whispers throughout the streets. I'm gonna start trying to get some proof that our mystery lady exists." Felicity said as she sat down at her computer.

"Good, because with everything Starling City is going through right now, the last thing I need is a rogue in my city." Oliver said.

"Speaking of rogues, what about Thea's boyfriend?" John asked.

"What about Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, Roy has been obsessed with finding you ever since you saved him. Maybe we should bring him into the fold, at least as your eyes and ears in the Glades." John pointed out.

"No, if we bring Roy into this world then it's only a matter of time until Thea gets dragged into it to. And that is honestly the last thing I need, since more people than I'm comfortable with already know my secret." Oliver said.

"Well, you still need to make a decision regarding whether or not you're at least going to tell Laurel. After all, Oliver, we both know you still love her, but you can't base your relationship with her off lies." John said.

"I need to get to work." Oliver said simply, heading out.

"How long do you think we have until he cracks and finally agrees to tell Laurel?" Felicity asked.

"Hopefully not much longer." John said.

* * *

Oliver was in his new office at Queen Consolidated when his secretary informed him that Thea was here to see him.

"Send her in." Oliver said as Thea entered his office.

"Now this is a sight that I never thought I'd see." Thea said to her brother with a smile.

"What sight?" Oliver asked.

"You in a suit behind a desk in this place. You spent the past year making it clear that you did not want to any part in the family business." Thea said to her brother as she hugged him.

"That was before mom was arrested. After all, someone had to step in and save this company." Oliver said.

"Yeah, though there wouldn't be a need to save this company if it weren't a part of a conspiracy to kill 502 innocent people." Thea said.

"Thea, when are you going stop blaming mom for something that she was blackmailed into doing?" Oliver asked.

"Look Oliver, I don't know why you of all people are defending that woman. I mean, she willingly worked with the man who." Thea said before Oliver interrupted her.

"Killed our father and sentenced me to 5 years on a hellish island." Oliver said.

"Wait what?" Thea asked.

"Dad knew about the Undertaking to Thea. But he tried to back out and Malcolm knew it, so he had the Queen's Gambit sabotaged. And mom even told me that she knew it." Oliver said.

"Wait, mom knew that Malcolm Merlyn killed dad and she still worked with him? Oliver, you're not exactly building up a case on why I should care about mom." Thea said.

"Because Malcolm already killed 2 members of her family, so I understand that the only reason she worked with Malcolm was to protect you from the same fate." Oliver said and Thea mellowed out a bit.

"So you think that mom participated in the Undertaking to protect me?" Thea asked.

"Look, I wouldn't expect you to understand, but considering the stuff I had to do to survive for 5 years, I can understand why she did what she did. I just hope that one day you can to." Oliver said.

"Anyways, I was really hoping that we wouldn't get into any arguments like that when I came to see you at work." Thea said.

"Speaking of work, since you graduated from high school, I think I have a job for you." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't want to work at Queen Consolidated." Thea said and Oliver chuckled.

"No, not a job here. At Verdant. Since Tommy took over Merlyn Global, I find myself needing a new general manager. Interested?" Oliver asked.

"I'll think about it." Thea said, right as Oliver's phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Thea asked.

"Just a reminder about a dinner I have tonight." Oliver said.

"So, business dinner?" Thea asked.

"No, actually, it's dinner with Laurel." Oliver said.

"Really, you and Laurel are back together?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure Speedy. We're working it out at the very least." Oliver said.

"I expect details when you get back." Thea said.

"What are you, 8?" Oliver asked her with a smile as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver, are you okay, you seem distracted." Laurel said as they finished eating.

"Uh, yeah, it's just, with everything that's gone down over the past few weeks, it's been a bit intense." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, with your mother being imprisoned and the negative fallout your family's company has been getting since the Undertaking, I get it." Laurel said and that's when Oliver made his decision.

"That's not entirely what I meant." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"There's something I need to show you." Oliver said as he paid the check and led Laurel out to the car where John was waiting.

"Where to sir?" John asked.

"Verdant." Oliver said and John had to suppress a grin, since he knew what that meant.

"Why are we going to Verdant?" Laurel asked.

"You'll see." Oliver said as Dig drove them away.

* * *

"What are we doing back here?" Laurel asked as Oliver and John led her to the back of the club to the basement door.

"You'll see in a minute." Oliver said as he entered in the access code and opened the door for her.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as she walked down the stairs to see a dark room.

"This." Oliver said as he hit the breaker to reveal his base of operations.

Laurel looked stunned as she looked around the foundry, focusing particularly on the Arrow suit in a display case.

"You're him. You're the Hood." Laurel said.

"I was actually thinking about calling myself the Arrow now." Oliver said.

"Ever since you came back I thought you were just lying to people to hurt them because it's what you do and you didn't care about anyone but yourself. But you've spent the past year helping this city. You saved Tommy." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I just wish I'd been able to save the whole city." Oliver said.

"Who else knows?" Laurel asked.

"John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, my mother and Tommy." Oliver said.

"Tommy knows?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, that's why we were in such a big fight last year. He had a hard time accepting why I do what I do. But now he understands, though I'm trying to cut back on the killing a bit." Oliver said.

"Good, because, I'll admit that you were effective, but the body count could be a bit lower." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well, I was still in a kill or be killed frame of mind last year. I'm hoping to drop that." Oliver said.

"Why tell me now?" Laurel asked.

"Because if we're going to try and fix things between us, then I don't want there to be any more secrets between us, though I can't promise you I'll open up all at once." Oliver said.

"Just take your time. But Oliver, I want to help you." Laurel said.

"Absolutely not. I already have one member of your family's deaths on my conscience and I'll be damned if I let another on it to." Oliver said and Laurel cupped his cheek.

"What happened to Sara wasn't your fault." Laurel said.

"That's the thing Laurel, it is. I lied to you about how Sara died." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story, but after the Gambit went down, I thought Sara died. But my second year on the island, I saw her again." Oliver said.

"Sara made it to the island to?" Laurel asked, not sure how to feel about that.

"Not exactly. Like I said, it's a long story that ends with Sara and I on the freighter that picked her up after the Gambit went down and after we failed to hijack it, we wound up blowing it up and in the process, Sara was killed." Oliver said.

"Why didn't you tell me or my father this sooner? We blamed you for Sara's death. Why wouldn't you tell us that she made it to the island to?" Laurel asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't." Oliver said.

"What do you mean you promised her you wouldn't?" Laurel asked.

"What I mean is that the night before we tried to take the freighter, she made me promise her that if she didn't make it that I'd tell you guys that she died on the Queen's Gambit. I was only trying to honor her wishes." Oliver said and now Laurel felt her anger drain out of her.

However, before she could respond, the computers beeped.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Ever since the Undertaking, the crime rates in this city have gone up exponentially, I don't need to tell you that. Right now I'm focused on this group calling themselves the Hoods." Oliver said.

"Sounds like you're a bit of a trailblazer." Laurel said.

"Except these guys, unlike me, aren't trying to clean up this city, if anything, they're making it worse and now I think I may finally have a hit on them." Oliver said as he went to change into his suit.

"Just one more question." Laurel said.

"Shoot." Oliver said.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to handle you being the Vigilante?" Laurel asked.

"It wasn't so much about you than it was your father." Oliver said and Laurel understood.

"You know he's not hunting you down anymore. If anything, he supports what you're doing." Laurel said.

"I'm still not telling him and you cannot tell him or Thea either." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded her agreement as Oliver pulled up his hood and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, the team began to adapt to their new version of normal. Oliver and Tommy had both taken over their family's companies and were currently working to save them after all the bad publicity they'd received from the Undertaking, along with trying to help build a defense for Oliver's mother's case. Oliver had also begun a new campaign to help the city as the Arrow, though now he wasn't using killing as a first resort, but rather a last resort. Laurel had taken a job with the District Attorney's office and she and Oliver were finally in a real relationship where they didn't have any secrets. Thea had taken Oliver's job offer as the manager of Verdant, though she still remained unaware of Oliver's secret and he intended to keep it that way, though he had eventually decided to take Roy on as his recon man in the Glades, but that was it, at least for now, and at the moment, he had Roy trying to run down leads on the woman in black.

Right now, Oliver was on his way to a budget meeting when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I just thought you'd like to know that your friend in red wants a meeting." Felicity said.

"I have a budget meeting I need to be in right now, but I'll meet him out there later on tonight." Oliver said.

"Copy that." Felicity said as Oliver hung up.

* * *

Roy was waiting in the alley for the Arrow to show up when he heard a voice say "Do you have any information regarding your target?"

He turned to see the Arrow standing on a nearby rooftop.

"No, she's tough to track, but I've got other intel you might find useful." Roy said.

"Go on." The Arrow said.

"Someone has been hijacking shipments of medical supplies FEMA's been sending to Glades Memorial, which means that a lot of people aren't getting the kind of medical care they need, especially after the quake." Roy said.

"Any idea who?" Arrow asked.

"No idea, but I figured since the police don't seem to be anything about it, maybe you could." Roy said.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, lay low and keep trying to see if you can find any clues on where I can find our new player." Arrow said before he disappeared.

"Sure, don't feel like you have to thank me or anything." Roy said under his breath as he walked away.

* * *

"So, what did Roy have to say?" John asked as Oliver entered the Foundry.

"Apparently someone has been stealing medical supplies that FEMA has been sending to Glades Memorial and the police aren't doing anything about it because it's in the Glades." Oliver said.

"So, I'm guessing that's where we come in?" Felicity asked.

"Yep, I want to you figure out when the next shipment is coming in and how it's going to be transported. Once we find that out, I'll be there to figure out who's low enough to steal medical supplies." Oliver said.

"How do you find the time to be a vigilante, a college student, a CEO and be a boyfriend to Laurel?" Felicity asked curiously.

"No idea, but things might start to get easier since I've convinced the board to let me appoint a new vice president of Queen Consolidated. I'm going through resumes now." Oliver said.

"Any favorites yet?" John asked.

"Not yet. Though I did find one that I told security to never allow on the premises" Oliver said.

"Really, who?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Isabel Rochev. Former VP of Stellmoor Industries and the reason it's former is because she tried to take over the whole company and leave the current CEO broke, which means that she can't be trusted. Plus, I checked her previous employment records and discovered that she actually used to intern at Queen Consolidated back when she was business school, but her internship was terminated by my dad no less, I figure that maybe it would be best not to hire someone with her type of record into my family's company." Oliver said, right as the computer beeped.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"The next FEMA shipment is being brought in tonight at 815." Felicity said as she pulled the route.

"Time to find out what's going on." Oliver said as he headed out.

* * *

China White and her men, including Bronze Tiger were staking out the shipment of medical supplies when suddenly an arrow hit the roof they standing on.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're the one behind this, though I must say, I thought that the Triad was above stealing medical supplies. That seems more Russian than Chinese to me." the Arrow said to his old enemy.

"I'm just insulted it took you this long to figure it out." White said.

"You really want to do this dance again?" Arrow asked.

"I think that it might go a bit differently this time." White said as she signaled her men to move out while she and Bronze Tiger moved in on him.

"Two against one, doesn't seem like a fair fight." Tiger said.

"You're right, you should've brought more goons." Arrow said as he engaged them.

* * *

After the fight which resulted Tiger being arrested in Diggle securing the shipment while everyone else fled the scene, Oliver returned to the Foundry to find Tommy waiting for him.

"Tommy, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"You know how we've been trying to build a case to get your mom out of prison?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Felicity and I did some digging and well, we found 2 things, one of which could save your mother's case and the other which could destroy it." Tommy said.

"Okay, well, I'll take the good news first." Oliver said.

"I figured as much. I went through all of my father's old records and I found evidence that he arranged to blow up the Queen's Gambit, killing your father and stranding you on a deserted island, along with reasons why." Tommy said.

"That would also expose that my father was aware of the Undertaking 5 years prior to its fulfillment, but did nothing to stop it." Oliver said.

"Actually, if I read these right, the reason my father sabotaged the Gambit was to keep yours from doing anything to stop it, since he killed your dad before Robert could say anything to anyone about the Undertaking." Tommy said and Oliver felt his spirits lift, since that combined with his own testimony could be enough to prove his mother's intentions.

"You also mentioned that you discovered something that could destroy my mother's case." Oliver said.

"Felicity went looking through your mother's records to see if she could find any dirt that the DA's office may try to use against her and she found this." Tommy said, handing Oliver a file.

"What is this?" Oliver asked.

"DNA test results. From Thea." Tommy said.

"Why would you have Thea's DNA tested?" Oliver asked.

"Because I needed proof when Felicity told me. The DNA sample matched your mother, but when we ran it up against your father's, it didn't match." Tommy said.

"So what you're saying is that my mom also had an affair with someone after all?" Oliver asked.

"Not just someone. Oliver, the DNA tests named Thea's father as mine." Tommy said.

"Wait, are you saying that?" Oliver asked.

"My father, Malcolm Merlyn, is also Thea's father." Tommy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver was sitting in Iron Heights, waiting for the guards to bring his mother out, since he needed to hear the truth for himself.

"Oliver, this is quite unexpected. What brings you here?" Moira asked as she sat down across from her son.

"I needed to hear it from you." Oliver said.

"Hear what from me?" Moira asked.

"Why you didn't tell me who Thea's father really is." Oliver said as Thea joined them.

"What's going on?" Thea asked, since she hadn't heard what Oliver said.

"Thea, the reason I asked you come here is because there's something I needed to confront mom about and I thought that you should be here for it since it directly impacts you." Oliver said.

"What is he talking about mom?" Thea asked as Oliver pulled out a file and handed it to his mother.

"Oliver, what is this?" Moira asked.

"As you both know, Tommy and I have been working on a defense for mom's trial, and we came across this. It's a record of Thea's DNA that was taken when she was born." Oliver said.

"What's a sample of my DNA got to do with this." Thea asked.

"It proves that dad was not your father." Oliver said.

"Wait, what? Mom, what is Oliver talking about?" Thea asked, looking right at her mother.

"It's true Thea. Robert was not your father. As you both know now, your father was not a very faithful husband to me. And he wasn't exactly the best at keeping his affairs a secret from me. So, after I'd discovered your father's most recent affair, I'd been in a very vulnerable state which led to me doing something I regret deeply." Moira said.

"You slept with Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said and Thea looked disgusted.

"Yes. Malcolm was also in grieving since this was around he'd returned after Rebecca died. And then 9 months later, Thea, you were born." Moira said.

"Malcolm Merlyn is my biological father. Why the hell didn't you tell me this?" Thea asked.

"Because I was trying to protect you from him." Moira said and that got both of their attention.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"What I mean is that I went to great lengths to keep your real parentage a secret from Malcolm, since ever since he returned, I could tell there was something different about him and I did not want him to discover the truth. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because I could not risk him discovering that he had a daughter." Moira said.

"This is a lot to process." Thea said as she got up and walked out.

"You shouldn't have told her Oliver." Moira said.

"She was going to find out sooner or later and it would've destroyed both of our relationships with her if she had discovered the truth. This way, at least she won't find out from the wrong people." Oliver said.

"Maybe you should consider telling your sister your own secrets for the same reasons." Moira said.

"That's different. The less Thea knows about that, the safer she is." Oliver asked.

"Sounds exactly like what I told myself every time I considered telling her the truth." Moira said.

Before Oliver could respond, his phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Felicity that read, get to the Foundry NOW.

"I've gotta go, but mom, I hope you understand why I told Thea. There's a good chance that the DA's office will try and find this evidence to use against you, so in case they did, I wanted Thea to be prepared." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I do understand why. I just don't understand why it's okay for you to keep secrets from your sister and then you blow up at me when I do it." Moira said.

"Because the last time you kept secrets, 502 people died and I was almost 503. I'm lying to Thea because I don't want her anywhere near this type of life." Oliver said as he got up and after hugging his mother, he left to.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's with the 911, did you get anything on the mayor?" Oliver asked, referring to the crime lord in the Glades.

"Nothing on him yet, but I think I may have finally gotten a lead on our lady in Black." Felicity said.

"Talk to me." Oliver said.

"Well, we've had 2 actual sightings of her in the past few weeks and they've both been to help you, like when you saving Laurel and Quentin from the Dollmaker and when you at SCPD. But who else was there at both times." Felicity asked.

"Laurel." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"This woman is stalking Laurel. I think that warrants making her a top priority now." Felicity said.

"On that we agree." Oliver said as he went to change into his suit.

* * *

The woman in black was watching Laurel from outside her apartment window when suddenly an arrow flew past her, causing her to run.

She kept on trying to evade who was following her when suddenly, 2 crossbows fired arrows at her that trapped her in ropes as the Arrow approached her.

She tried to throw a sonic device, but he simply walked on like its pulse was nothing.

"Does it get any louder?" He asked as he approached her.

"Why are you following Laurel Lance?" Arrow asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. But guess somethings never change. You and her. Always and forever." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Arrow asked.

"Once you know, your life will never be the same." the woman said and the Arrow couldn't deny that her voice sounded familiar, but he kept thinking that it couldn't be.

"I can handle it." the Arrow assured her.

"Not this time. Ollie." the woman said and suddenly it all fell into place.

The Arrow removed her wig and mask to reveal the face of a very much alive Sara Lance.

"Sara." Oliver said as he removed his hood.

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in." Sara said as she caused the device to self destruct, which she used to escape, leaving Oliver stunned.

* * *

"Wait, Sara, as in my sister Sara?" Laurel asked after Oliver told her, Tommy, John and Felicity about his encounter with Sara back in the Foundry.

"Yep." Oliver said.

"How is that possible? You told everyone that Sara died when the Queen's Gambit went down." Tommy said, looking at his friend in shock.

"You lied." John said.

"Laurel, I thought that you'd be madder than anyone about this." Tommy said.

"Oliver told me that Sara didn't die on the Queen's Gambit when he told his secret. But you still told me that she was dead." Laurel said, looking at her boyfriend in shock, thinking that he'd lied to her again.

"I thought Sara drowned when the Gambit went under. About a year later, I saw her again." Oliver said, evading Laurel's question.

"Where, on the island? She drifted to the island to?" Tommy asked.

"Why did you tell everyone that Sara died on that boat. Mr. Lance still blames you." Felicity asked.

"It was my fault. What happened to her was still my fault." Oliver said as he flashed back to watching Sara supposedly drown on the Amazo.

"Where's she been all these years?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. Laurel, I swear to god, I was sure she was dead." Oliver said and Laurel could tell by the look in his eye and the tone of his voice that Oliver was telling her the truth.

"Do you have any happy stories?" Felicity asked, just to have Laurel glare at her.

"All right, so just to make sure I understand this correctly, after not drowning when "The Gambit" went down, Sara didn't exactly make it to the island with you, where you would see her die yet again. Feel free to fill in the blanks." John said.

"Not right now." Oliver said evasively.

"You mean not ever, don't you, Oliver?" John asked.

"Since you're such a fan of sharing, care to tell us everything that happened to you while you were deployed?" Tommy snapped at John, who flinched.

"Fair point." John conceded.

"Don't you think her family had a right to know that she made it to the island, too?" Felicity asked and Laurel nodded her agreement.

"THESE WERE 5 YEARS! 5 YEARS, WHERE NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY GOOD EVER HAPPENED!" Oliver exploded at all of them, causing all 4 of them to involuntarily take a step back.

"And you and your dad were both better off not knowing." Oliver said to Laurel.

"How can you even say that? My dad had become a drunk because of what happened." Laurel said.

"How would you have reacted if I told you what Sara had been doing on the island. She was not the same girl she was 6 years ago. Just like me, Sara changed and you were better off remembering her as she was. It's the same reason why I didn't tell Thea the truth about how my dad died." Oliver shouted.

"Wait, what? You said that your dad died when the Gambit went down." Laurel said.

"I lied about that. My father and I both made it to a life raft, along with a crew member. But there was only enough food and water for one person, maybe. So my dad killed the crew member, told me to right his wrongs and then put a gun to his head and shot himself, right in front of me. That was 5 years ago and I still have nightmares about that. Besides, I didn't want ruin Thea's memory of dad anymore than it already was." Oliver said.

"Back to Sara, doesn't her father have a right to know that she's alive now?" Felicity asked and Laurel nodded.

"No one tells Quentin anything until after I get some answers from Sara." Oliver said as he changed he changed the subject.

"Where are we with the Mayor?" he asked.

"I'm in contact with some of my military sources. Trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal army weaponry. I'll keep you updated." John said and Oliver nodded as he headed to walk out.

"You know, Oliver, somebody once told me that secrets have weight. The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving." John said.

"You see how hard I work out." Oliver said simply as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver was not at all surprised when he entered Verdant the next day to find Sara waiting in the backroom.

"You don't look surprised to see me." Sara said.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before we had this conversation." Oliver said.

"Did you tell my family that I'm alive?" Sara asked.

"I told Laurel everything, including that you're alive. But don't worry, your dad still has no clue." Oliver said.

"Oliver, if Laurel knows I'm alive then we both know that she won't stop looking for me until she finds me." Sara said.

"Then stop running and let her find you. She and I have already had our share of words and we're finally in a good place again. Maybe you should consider doing the same thing." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I can't." Sara said.

"Fine, well maybe you can tell how you're alive. I saw you die." Oliver said.

"Not the first time that's happened before. I thought you were dead to. What happened to Slade?" Sara asked.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked her.

"Everywhere." Sara said evasively.

"That's not an answer." Oliver said.

"It's the one you're getting." Sara said.

"About a year ago, I started hearing tales of the Starling City vigilante. The man in the green hood. I knew it was you." Sara told him.

"I had never known you as much of a fighter. Where did you pick that up?" Oliver asked, though the techniques she used seemed familiar.

"I met some rough people. Thought I should get rougher, too." Sara said.

"Sara. Why did you come back?" Oliver asked.

"The earthquake." Sara said.

"Because you wanted to make sure your family was safe. But now you're still here, watching over them. Protecting them. So, did you come here to make sure I didn't tell them? Or because you were hoping I had?" Oliver asked.

Sara hesitated on answering before saying "Both."

"The only people who know you're back are the ones I trusted with my own identity, so don't worry about anyone else finding out that you're back." Oliver said.

"Thanks for understanding." Sara said.

"I don't understand. You know, not a day goes by that your family doesn't miss you." Oliver told her.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Sara asked.

"Because I missed you." Oliver told her.

"I don't think they'll be as happy to see me as you think." Sara reminded him.

"How can you say that? I know how hard it is to come home when you've been gone for so long." Oliver said.

"I'm guessing my father and Laurel weren't too happy to see you." Sara said with a smile.

"No. No, not at first." Oliver admitted with his own smile.

"I wasn't sure if you and she ever got back together." Sara said.

"We're working it out, which is why I told her. I didn't want there to be any secrets than necessary in our relationship since me keeping secrets from her is what got us into this mess in the first place." Oliver said as his phone buzzed.

"Look, I have to go and deal with something regarding my mother, can you at least stick around for a few more days?" Oliver asked.

"No promises." Sara said as he headed out.

* * *

"You're late Mr. Queen." Adam Donner said as Oliver entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, an old friend was back in town." Oliver said as he noticed Laurel, whose eyes widened a bit as she silently asked him a question, to which he nodded.

"I just finished explaining to your mother and sister that Miss Lance will be sitting second chair for the prosecution." Donner said, much to Oliver's surprise, since he'd of thought that due to Laurel's connection to his family that she'd be the last person on this case.

"This is a conflict of interest. Miss Lance practically grew up in the Queen house. Not to mention she is in a relationship with the defendant's son." Moira's lawyer, Jean Loring said.

"I think you're overstating matters." Donner said smugly.

"Oh, we'll see when I move to conflict Miss Lance off this case." Jean said.

"Maybe there won't be a case much longer. I come here not just with Miss Lance, but also with a plea offer. Life, with the possibility of parole." Donner said.

"No. We are not pleading out. Mrs. Queen is innocent." Jean protested.

"She aided and abetted 503 homicides." Laurel reminded them, much to Oliver's shock and she gave him a look that read, _we'll talk about this later_.

"Under duress from a homicidal maniac named Malcolm Merlyn. She also withdrew from the criminal conspiracy prior to its execution." Jean said.

"Five minutes prior. With Malcolm Merlyn dead, a jury's going to want to have to blame someone. If she doesn't take the deal, then she's facing the death penalty." Donner said..

"Sounds a lot like blackmail." Thea said.

"Try reality. And here's some more- we've subpoenaed over a decade's worth of phone messages, phone records, letters and emails. I'm willing to bet I find something that crushes your duress defense to powder." Donner said.

"Mr. Donner If you don't mind, I'd like a few days to consider your offer." Moira said.

"Of course." Donner said as he and Laurel got up to leave.

"Can you guys excuse me a minute?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Thea said, knowing that her brother was going have a very heated conversation with Laurel.

* * *

"Laurel, wait." Oliver said as he caught up with her and Donner.

"Uh Adam, I'll meet you outside, could you give us a moment?" Laurel asked Donner, who nodded.

"You're prosecuting my mother?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't ask for this case. I was assigned." Laurel said weakly.

"So say no! You and I both know how this is a conflict of interest." Oliver said.

"It's a new job, Oliver. I don't have a lot of pull. And what pull I do have, I used to get that plea bargain for your mother." Laurel said.

"This was your idea? Life in prison?" Oliver asked her angrily.

"The D.A. is serious about the death penalty, Ollie. We both know what it's like to lose someone. So think about it and save your mother's life." Laurel said sadly and he could tell that she truly regretted doing what she was doing.

"I found Sara. Or rather, she found me." Oliver said and Laurel immediately perked up.

"Where is she?" Laurel asked.

"Hopefully she's still at Verdant, but I can't guarantee that." Oliver said and Laurel nodded before she kissed his cheek and headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was currently doing the salmon ladder in the foundry when she heard someone enter.

Assuming the worst, she jumped down prepared to fight only to find herself face to face with her older sister.

"Oliver told you I was here?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm handling his mother's trial, he told me at Iron Heights. What he didn't tell me is why I had to come to you. Sara, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"I honestly thought this conversation would start with you yelling at me about sleeping with Oliver." Sara said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough, but right now, I'm just relieved you're alive and curious about why you didn't want me to know." Laurel said.

"Because I knew that you'd never stop looking for me and that would put you in danger." Sara said.

"Sara, I live in Starling City and I'm dating the Arrow. I think I can handle the danger." Laurel said.

"Not like this." Sara said.

"Sara, what's going on? Are you hiding because of whatever it is that happened to you on the island?" Laurel asked.

"No, because of what happened after it." Sara said.

"Sara, what is going on? What are you so afraid of?" Laurel asked as Oliver, John and Felicity entered the foundry.

"This is quite the setup that you got here. Where you're launching your one man war for starling." Sara said to Oliver before noticing the shape he was in.

"I'm not one man. These are my friends. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Guys. This is Sara." Oliver said, making the introductions.

"Welcome home, Sara." John said, shaking her hand.

"I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore.I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad you're alive." Felicity stuttered and Sara chuckled.

"Thank you. But Ollie, what happened to you?" Sara asked.

"I just had an uninvited guest in the Queen mansion. Trained. Highly skilled. And he was dressed like Merlyn." Oliver said darkly.

"Wait, Merlyn, I thought you killed him?" Laurel asked.

"Well, the last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart." Felicity said.

"It wasn't him. It was a follower, an underling bent on revenge. Whoever it was He knows who I am." Oliver said he handed Felicity a bag of dirt.

"Gee, I didn't get you a bag of dirt." Felicity said sarcastically.

"I found it in the house. Copycat Merlyn tracked it in. I want you to analyze it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him." Oliver said.

"Then what?" Laurel asked.

"If this pretender wants to follow Malcolm Merlyn so badly, he can follow him right into a grave." Oliver said before turning to Sara.

"Sara? We'll find this guy." Oliver said.

"I don't want you to." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"He wasn't after you, Ollie. He's after me." Sara said.

"Who is he?" Oliver asked.

"He's called Al Owal, "The First. And he's a member of the League of Assassins." Sara said, causing Oliver to facepalm in irritation.

"I see you've heard of them?" Sara said.

"Only in rumors and whispers I heard while I was gone." Oliver said.

"The League of Assassins? I thought they were a myth." John said.

"What's the League of Assassins?" Laurel asked.

"And please, don't say it's a league made up of assassins." Felicity said.

"No, it's an urban legend. I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. Thought he was smoking what he was selling." John said.

"I tried to tell you, Ollie, but you wouldn't listen." Sara said.

"That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them." Oliver said.

"After the freighter, a member of the league rescued me; Took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade me into what I am. And I swore them my allegiance." Sara said.

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you now?" Laurel asked.

"Because I left. And there's only way that you leave the league." Sara said.

"Sara, I know you well enough to know when you're holding something back. Why are is the League so interested in finding you. If what I've heard is true, you'd be dead now, so obviously they're trying to take you back alive for some purpose. What is it?" Oliver asked her as the lights went dark.

When they came back on, they found the man who attacked Oliver standing in the foundry.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"From you nothing. But from Ta-er al-sahfer, everything. She is lucky that my master Ra's al Ghul has ordered her back alive. However, he did not say that her friends had to be. You have one hour to get your affairs in order and then meet me at the Starling City aldicarb plant. It's time for you to come home." the man said and he then dropped a smoke bomb, at which point, he disappeared.

"Sara, what is going on?" Laurel asked.

"I have to go." Sara said.

"What? Sara, you seemed pretty hell bent against going back to the League a few minutes ago, what changed?" Oliver asked.

"He threatened my friends and my family. Yes Oliver, I know you of all people can take care of yourself, but what about Laurel and my dad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they died because of me. You would do the same thing if it was your family." Sara said.

"You know I would in a heartbeat. But there has to be another way. What about diplomacy." Oliver asked.

"Oliver, the only form of diplomacy the League believes in is if I help you, you help me and you have nothing to offer them in exchange for my freedom." Sara said as she headed out.

* * *

 **AN: I know this isn't how things went in the Arrow series, but I just want to get all the League drama out of the way early on, especially since Laurel knows that Sara's still alive.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sara had just arrived at the plant and was surprised to see none other than Nyssa al Ghul waiting for her.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Sara said.

"Did you really believe that I would not come for my beloved?" Nyssa asked.

"More like I hoped you wouldn't. Because you being here makes what I have to do now even harder." Sara said as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Nyssa asked.

"Getting my freedom." Sara said as she pulled the vial up to reveal it was full of tibetan pit viper venom and drank it.

"No!" Nyssa shouted as she ran up to Sara's side as the Arrow swung in through the window and the moment he saw Sara, he aimed an arrow right at Nyssa.

"What did you do?" Arrow demanded.

"I did not do anything to her. She was my beloved." Nyssa said, taking Arrow aback.

"I did it myself." Sara said weakly as the Arrow knelt at her side.

"Why would you do this?" Arrow asked her.

"I can't take the killing anymore. It needed to stop. This was the only way." Sara said as she coughed and they heard police sirens outside and Arrow knew it was only a matter of time before Lance came in and discovered everything.

"I can still save her." Arrow said, only to have Nyssa rise and prepare to strike him down.

"Worry more about saving yourself." Nyssa said as she struck at him only to have the Arrow block her sword with his bow as the doors were broken down and the SCPD came in, with Lance in the lead. His attention was primarily on the Arrow and his opponent until he noticed the limp figure lying on the floor.

"Sara." Quentin said, not believing it as he holstered his weapon and ran up to his daughter to see that she was alive, but fading fast.

"Officer Lance, give her this." The Arrow said, tossing Lance an herb, which he caught, and rather than questioning it, Quentin jammed the herb right down his daughter's throat.

For a few long minutes, nothing happened. Then Sara gasped for air and Quentin felt as though his world had restarted.

"Dad." Sara said.

"Sara, I can't believe it. Am I dreaming or are you really here?" Quentin asked.

"It's really me dad." Sara said before she noticed Oliver about to kill Nyssa.

"Don't kill her. Please." Sara said, causing both parties to look at her.

"Sara, are you sure?" The Arrow asked.

"No more killing. Nyssa. Please." Sara begged her former lover.

"Ta-er sah-fer, in the name of Ra's al Ghul I release you." Nyssa said after seeing the desperation on Sara's face and realized that even if she'd brought Sara home with her, Sara would not be happy there with her and it would only end up hurting them both if she stayed.

"Thank you." Sara said before Nyssa disappeared in a flash of smoke, as did the Arrow.

* * *

Later on that night, Quentin had gotten Sara admitted to Starling General, since even though she insisted she was fine, Quentin refused to listen, since he wanted to make sure his daughter got the proper attention she needed and right now both he and Laurel were standing next to Sara's hospital bed, since the doctors had insisted on keeping her there overnight.

"I can't believe she's home." Laurel said as she watched her little sister sleep peacefully since Sara had shown obvious signs of sleep deprivation, obviously because she was too busy looking over shoulder from the League.

"I know. It's a miracle." Quentin agreed as there was a soft knock on the door.

They both turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Is now a bad time?" Oliver asked.

"No, come on in, though I am curious as to why you're here?" Quentin asked, though it wasn't hostile like it had been in the past.

"I just wanted to make sure Sara was alright. After all, it's my fault she was gone for 7 years." Oliver said.

"Oliver, it wasn't your fault." Sara said as she woke up.

"I think I'll give you 3 some family time. And by the way, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be covering all medical expenses. It's the least I can do." Oliver said as he stepped out of the room.

"Sara, what was that all about in there? Who was that woman and why were you clinging to life?" Quentin asked his youngest daughter.

"It's a long story that has a lot to do with what happened me while I was gone. She and I had a close relationship." Sara said and both her father and sister understood what that meant.

"I still want to know why you were dying." Quentin said.

"The group of people that took me in after the Gambit went down, let's just say that when you join them, it's either a lifetime of loyalty or death. And after I heard about the quake, I realized that I couldn't stay away from you guys anymore without being at odds with my own heart, so death seemed preferable. I'm just lucky that the woman was willing to release me of my obligation to them." Sara said.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand any of that, but all I know is that I'm glad you're home." Quentin said.

"Even if it means you owe Ollie an apology for you've treated him ever since he got back last year?" Laurel asked smartly and Sara looked at her father.

"What does she mean?" Sara asked.

"Dad has blamed Oliver for what happened to you for years and he went so far as to try to get Ollie arrested on counts of being the Vigilante because of it. He blamed Oliver for everything that went wrong in his life since the Gambit went down." Laurel said.

"Dad, really? What happened wasn't Oliver's fault. He didn't make me get on that yacht. I chose to get on it. Neither of us had any idea of what was going to happen. So stop blaming him for my choice." Sara said.

"Shouldn't I be the one lecturing you?" Quentin asked her with a chuckle.

"You know we're both right dad. Besides, it would be nice if you actually got along with my boyfriend." Laurel said.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean it'll be any easier for me to apologize to him."Quentin said.

"Right now, why don't we all just focus on the fact that we're finally a real family again." Laurel said.

"Where's mom?" Sara asked.

"She's in Central City, but I called her and she said that she'll be here as soon as possible." Quentin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver had thrown a party for Sara up at the Queen Mansion, since as he'd told Sara when she'd tried to protest, it was a Queen family tradition to throw a party when a loved one came back to life.

"Should you really be holding a party when mom's trial is just a few days away?" Thea asked her brother.

"Mom insisted on it. I'm just glad we managed to convince her not to take the DA's deal." Oliver assured her.

"Speaking of which, do you really think that she'll be found innocent?" Thea asked.

"I don't know Speedy. But, Tommy and I have been putting together a case for mom's defense and I think we can at least remove the death penalty from Mom's head, though I'm hoping we don't have to use it." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Thea asked.

"Because I'd be admitting that Dad was also aware of the Undertaking." Oliver said.

"Hey, at least your dad isn't the one who actually thought of, planned out and executed the Undertaking." Thea said as Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thea, Malcolm Merlyn was not your father. Robert Queen was. Sure dad may not have known you were Malcolm's daughter, but he raised you and loved you as though you were. He may not have been your actual father, but he was your father just as much as he was mine. If anything, I think you were his favorite." Oliver said with a smile.

"I was definitely his favorite and you were mom's favorite." Thea said with her own smile as there was a knock on the door.

Oliver opened it to see the entire Lance family standing there.

"Come on in." Oliver said, showing them in as Laurel kissed his cheek.

"Oliver, thank you so much for doing this." Dinah Lance said.

"My pleasure. Welcome home Sara." Oliver said as he hugged her.

"It's good to be home." Sara said as she and her family were shown in.

"Oliver, can I talk to you alone?" Quentin asked.

Oliver looked at Laurel, who shrugged, before he nodded.

"Look, when you got back, I Well, I was pretty harsh on you." Quentin said and Oliver realized what this was.

"Hey, Mr. Lance, you-you don't have to-." Oliver tried but Quentin shook his head.

"Oh, I do. When you and Sara went off on your dad's boat, you were just a kid, both of you were. And whether she came back, or I was out of line. You're not a killer, Oliver." Quentin said as he held out his hand, which Oliver shook.

 _If only that were true._ Oliver thought to himself.

"We should probably get back to the party." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Quentin said as they went to rejoin everyone else.

* * *

"What was that about?" Laurel asked her boyfriend as he rejoined them.

"Your dad just apologized to me. I think he's been kidnapped and this is some sort of clone." Oliver said jokingly.

"Very funny, but Oliver, now that you know that Sara's alive, now will you let me join your team?" Laurel asked him.

"You're never going to stop asking me until I say yes are you?" Oliver asked.

"You've met me right?" Laurel said in return.

Oliver smiled and said "Let me talk to Sara first. I want to make sure that she's officially joined the team before I consider letting you on it."

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"Because I get the feeling that considering you both have similar builds, she'd probably be able to train you better than I could." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as Oliver walked over to Sara, who was talking to some of her old friends from college.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

"I need to know if you've made your decision about joining the team." Oliver said.

"I have and I am." Sara said.

"Good, because I want you to train Laurel. She's been bugging me about letting her join the team and we both know her well enough that she won't stop, so." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'll train her." Sara agreed, wondering why her sister would want to live that sort of life, right as Oliver's phone rang and revealed it was a blocked number.

"I better take this." Oliver said as he stepped away and answered the call.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, only be greeted by a voice that he'd only in his nightmares for the past 5 years.

"Hey kid, been awhile." Slade Wilson's voice said on the other side of the line.

Oliver pressed his back against the wall and felt his heart rate beat out of control as he responded.

"Slade, but how. I killed you." Oliver said.

"Did you really think that you could kill me that easily kid? After all, you're the one who did this to me in the first place." Slade said.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have something of yours. Your sister's boyfriend actually. And he's about to become like me." Slade said.

"What? How?" Oliver asked.

"The kid should've known better then to be poking into my affairs. I could not have asked for a better test subject." Slade said mockingly.

"I beat you once before I can do it again. I will find you and this time, I'll put you down for good." Oliver said as he hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"What was the SOS?" John asked as he, Sara, Laurel, Felicity and Tommy all stood in the Foundry with Oliver.

"Slade Wilson is alive." Oliver said and Sara was the only one who understood what that meant.

"Oliver, that's not possible. No one could've survived that explosion without being pulled out by an outside party." Sara said.

"Sara, you forgot that Slade isn't like most people. He has the mirakuru in him." Oliver reminded her.

"Hold up. Who is Slade Wilson and why is the fact that he's alive such a big deal?" Tommy asked.

"You never told them?" Sara asked.

"The less they knew the better. Besides, I couldn't tell them about Slade without revealing that you made it to the island." Oliver said.

"Details please?" John asked.

"I told you I was alone on Lian Yu. That was a lie, even if Sara hadn't made it. My first year on the island, I met Slade Wilson, a former member of A.S.I.S. who was stuck on Lian Yu after his plane was shot down by a man named Edward Fyers while he was on a mission. He taught me a lot of what I know now. He was my best friend." Oliver said.

"So why haven't you ever mentioned him before?" Laurel asked.

"Because the Slade Wilson I knew died years ago. My second year on the island, we found this drug developed by the japanese during World War 2 called Mirakuru." Oliver said.

"Translates to Miracle. After the gambit went down, I was found by a freighter called the Amazo. I spent a year on board that ship before Oliver was brought aboard as a prisoner and we escaped together. The freighter was led by a doctor named Anthony Ivo, who dedicated his life to finding the Mirakuru and he was willing to do whatever it took to do so. He caused an explosion near the hideout Oliver, Slade and this other woman, Shado, had been using as a hideout, severely injuring Slade. To save his life, Oliver injected him with the drug." Sara said.

"Okay, so I'm still not seeing the problem." Tommy said.

"The drug was never perfected. The Japanese intended to use it to create an army of super soldiers, since the drug provided enhanced strength, stamina and healing to the people it was injected into, but it was also lethal. Most people injected with the serum died and they were the lucky ones. The ones who survived, the Mirakuru turned them insane. The Slade Wilson I knew died when I injected him with that drug. But Slade didn't truly become my enemy until Ivo shot the woman he loved and, due to his lack of stability, Sara and I chose not to tell him the truth about what happened to Shado, but Ivo told him and made it sound like I chose Sara over Shado and Slade has blamed me for her death ever since." Oliver said.

"Why did you think Slade was dead?" Felicity asked.

"5 years ago Slade and I hashed it out on a sinking ship. The fight ended with me putting an arrow through Slade's eye before the ship blew. I thought for sure he was dead." Oliver said.

"Funny how people you think are dead suddenly aren't anymore. First Sara, now Slade." Felicity said, just to have Sara glare at her.

"This is no joke. Slade is 100 times worse than Merlyn ever was. You said that he has Thea's boyfriend?" Sara asked.

"Roy yeah and something tells me that Slade's trying to make an army of Mirakuru soldiers. He wants to destroy everything I care about before he finishes me off." Oliver said.

"But how, Oliver, the Mirakuru is gone, it's been destroyed." Sara said.

"Except for the Mirakuru inside Slade. He must've found way to replicate the formula from his blood and is mass producing it." Oliver said.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking for Slade?" Felicity asked.

"More like Roy. Even he doesn't know it, but when I first agreed to give him a role on this team, I tagged him with a tracker." Oliver said as he went over to the computers and pulled up the tracer program.

"Looks like he's at the church of Blood. Sara, you're with me, everyone else stays here." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"I'm sorry John, but Slade is too dangerous an enemy. Sara and I are the only ones who stand a chance against him, considering the training we've received over the past few years." Oliver said as he and Sara went to suit up.

"Oliver, if Slade is so tough, how do you know you can beat him?" Laurel asked.

"I don't. Which is why this mission is purely extraction. We get in, get Roy and get out, hopefully without having to deal with Slade." Oliver said.

"You really think it'll be that simple?" Sara asked him.

"Nope, why do you think you're coming with me. Canary." Oliver said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I know what your league name means and figured that it would make a good codename." Oliver said.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, let's move." Sara said.


End file.
